Nueva Experiencia
by Tsunade Senju Uchiha
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Sasori, Hidan, Deidara e Itachi se encuentran con una prostituta para distraerse de sus problemáticas vidas como ninjas. Pero...¿que pasa si se vuelve un encuentro homosexual?


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias: Yaoi, Lemon, Lenguaje Obsceno.**

* * *

><p>Suspiró.<p>

Todo había sido idea de Hidan, pero estaba resultando bastante bien. Sí, todos lo disfrutaban.

Una prostituta no era su estilo, pero había que admitirlo, era un hombre y tenía necesidades que saciar. Además, después de haber abandonado trágicamente su aldea y haber logrado que su mismo hermano lo odiara con toda su alma, Uchiha Itachi necesitaba una pequeña distracción.

Y en este momento, no había nada mejor que una prostituta con cuerpo de infarto para distraerlos. No sólo a él, sino también a sus compañeros. Los que estaban con él en esa misma habitación.

La mujer rubia se revolcaba en la cama, casi sin ropa. Era atractiva, había que admitirlo. Pero no era el tipo de mujer que le gustaba a nadie de allí, sólo a Hidan, que ya estaba acostumbrado a ellas.

En esa cama, en la que apenas si cabían todos, se encontraban no sólo Itachi, Hidan y la prostituta, sino que había más integrantes. Tanto Sasori como Deidara se habían sumado a la diversión. Itachi al principio no estaba muy convencido, pero acabó por aceptar la propuesta de sus compañeros...y ahora, no se arrepentía.

La mujer había comenzado con una especie de streaptease. Se quitaba la ropa lentamente, dejando ver sus atributos, mientras degustaba a los cuatro hombres que la observaban. De todas formas, no había podido acabar su bailecito, ya que Hidan la había arrojado a la cama mientras le quitaba la ropa restante.

Ese hombre parecía un tigre. Se encontraba encima de ella, apretando sus grandes senos, mientras le mordía el cuello desnudo. Se veía salvaje, desesperado.

El resto también quería acción. Sasori fue el primero. Acabó de quitarse la ropa, dejando a la vista un cuerpo de madera, pero que tenía vida. Al igual que su miembro viril, que ya estaba bastante erguido.

Le quitó a Hidan de encima, ante las protestas de éste y prosiguió.

–Ponte en cuatro. Es lo mejor para todos –La prostituta que les había pagado Kakuzu hizo lo que le dijeron. La idea de Sasori no estaba nada mal.–

Tenían a una rubia infernal arrodillada sobre una cama, desnuda, sólo para ellos cuatro. Sasori no se hizo esperar y se subió a la cama, acercando su miembro al rostro de la mujer. Ésta entendió en mensaje y se lo metió en la boca, sacando un gemido de placer de la del pelirrojo. Comenzó succionando, babeando, lamiendo, apretando...todo lo que hacía excitaba al marionetista. El sólo sentir la húmeda lengua de la mujer recorrer su pene lo llenaba de placer, un placer que hacía bastante tiempo que no experimentaba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás de pura satisfacción.

Deidara le abrió las piernas, pero no para darle placer a ella, para nada. Sólo las abrió para hacerse espacio y colocarse debajo de ella. La prostituta cedió, dejándole paso. Estaba justo debajo de esos enormes senos, se sentía bastante satisfecho. Comenzó a apretarlos mientras se masturbaba. Luego Itachi se acercó a ella por detrás y lentamente la penetró por su orificio vaginal, arrancándose un gemido de placer. Ella no pareció siquiera haber notado aquel enorme intruso, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a eso. El morocho de coleta comenzó un lento vaivén de caderas llenándose del placer que los dos anteriores ya tenían.

Hidan no planeaba quedarse atrás, después de todo, él era el responsable de que todo aquello sucediera. Literalmente se montó sobre la espalda de la mujer, acercando su propia cabeza a la de ella para besarle el cuello y comenzó a penetrarla salvajemente por el orificio anal. Aquello sí que era placentero para él. Las paredes que rodeaban su miembro viril se contraían una y otra vez, llenándolo de placer.

Itachi y el fanático religioso se movían al mismo ritmo. Cada vez más intenso. Se encontraba excitado, al igual que sus compañeros. Estaban sumidos en un hermoso ambiente de lujuria y placer. Se habían perdido totalmente en las dimensiones de tiempo y espacio. No pensaban. No razonaban. Sólo atacaban con su instinto.

El morocho de coleta, al ver al rubio artista ahí debajo, masturbándose, no aguantó más y comenzó a masturbarlo él. Esto sorprendió a Deidara...¿Itachi lo estaba masturbando? Pero poco le importaba ahora, así que simplemente se dejó llevar por el placer que el otro le regalaba mientras se deleitaba con los senos de la joven.

Todos se perdían en ese mundo de salvaje lujuria, ya estaban llegando al clímax. El primero en acabar fue Sasori, llenando con su líquido embriagante la boca de la hermosa mujer. Luego vinieron Deidara y Hidan, el primero lo hizo sobre la mano de Itachi y el segundo llenó el orificio anal de ella. Por último Itachi, que derramó su esencia dentro de esa rubia.

Instantes después, todos se encontraban recostados en la cama, esperando a que su respiración se normalizara.

–¡Vamos, no sean putos flojos! –Saltó el albino– Todavía hay para más.

Dicho esto, tomó las caderas de la joven y la volvió a poner en cuatro. Pero no la penetró, a pesar de que su pene ya había vuelto a cobrar vida. Le hizo una seña a Sasori, quien se acercó, y metió su miembro dentro de orificio del ano.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, no se lo esperaba nadie, ni siquiera Itachi.

Sasori había comenzado a penetrar con un vaivén de caderas a esa mujer, cuando Hidan se colocó detrás de él y se llevó tres dedos a la boca. Itachi, que no se había perdido ni uno de los movimientos, supo perfectamente lo que planeaba. Penetrar a Sasori.

Todos habían estado bebiendo Sake hace un rato, y ninguno de ellos estaba muy lúcido que digamos. El alcohol les había comenzado a hacer efecto.

Cuando el pelirrojo sintió un dedo metido en su orificio, sólo pudo dejar salir un entrecortado "_¿Qué diablos...?_" seguido por un gemido, cuando Hidan introdujo dos más. Comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares dentro del pelirrojo, que no se quejó en lo más absoluto, aquello le gustaba. Una vez que se dio cuenta de que estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, lo penetró de una vez. Sasori dejó escapar un grito, mezcla del dolor y el placer que en ese momento recorrían su columna vertebral. Hidan comenzó a moverse al mismo ritmo que estaba Sasori dentro de la rubia, y lo embestía casa vez más rápido, llenándose de placer.

Deidara se negó rotundamente a participar. No, por ninguna razón se metería en eso. Pero acabó cambiando de opinión.

Sin conocer la razón, la mano de Itachi se dirigió al miembro del rubio, como si actuara por sí sola y comenzó a acariciar el pene de Deidara, arrancándole gemidos de placer.

–Mal-maldito Uchiha uhn –Alcanzó a decir antes de despedirse de su lógica y someterse en un mundo de locura y pasión.–

Sin pensar, ya que le era imposible, el rubio penetró a Hidan de una sola embestida. Éste se quejó, y dejó salir varios insultos, pero al final se acostumbró a ese intruso y comenzó a disfrutarlo. Sólo faltaba Itachi, que se puso detrás del rubio, con una enorme erección que pedía a gritos ser atendida. Cuando estuvo a punto de meter un dedo dentro de Deidara, éste le detuvo.

–N-no pierdas el tiempo –Dijo entre gemidos– Hazlo de una maldita...¡VEZ!

Itachi al escuchar esto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se olvidó de razonar y pensar, y se introdujo en un mundo de puro placer. Aquello era maravilloso. El interior de Deidara, era húmedo y caliente. Aprisionaba su miembro pidiéndole por más. Ya no pensaba ni calculaba ni razonaba. Sólo disfrutaba. Y le encantaba.

Se dejaba llevar por ese placer, en ese mundo mágico...que ni siquiera esa prostituta le había hecho sentir hace unos minutos...¿Que tendría Deidara de diferente? Sólo era sexo...¿o no?

* * *

><p><strong>Bien gente, aquí les dejo este One-Shot que también puede ser continuado. Si al público le gusta, y quieren que lo continúe, háganmelo saber. Si no, lo dejaré así. Por favor opinen. Gracias<strong>


End file.
